Five Idiots, Four Professional Problem Solvers, and One Cup for Chaos
by InfinityIllusion
Summary: The Japanese decided that the Triwizard Tournament is the opportune time to re-enter the European magical sphere. Except, it's actually the Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo is the Headmaster assigned to the group of academy students, and the combined luck of two main characters means that maybe things will actually go right for once.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So. I swear I haven't died. I've just been overrun with school work and work work and posting on Ao3 is easier from Safari, so that's where a lot of the newer stuff has been posted. I'll work on transferring things once spring break starts because I'm a smart person and have three finals on one day. (My planning skills are amazing.)

Anyways, I do have the next chapter of **Moon and Shield** in the works, but it needs major editing (and typing) before it's posted...so fingers crossed that that'll happen before the end of March.

 **Warnings** : Crack. So much. Ichigo is posing as the headmaster of Shinou, okay?

 **Background:** It's not really necessary to have any knowledge of Bleach to read this (although most of you probably have some anyways), but for those that have no idea:

Shinigami = "soul reaper" (lit. Death God) They run around making sure that all the ghosts pass on before they get corrupted by the human world and become Hollows (which look pretty monstrous), which prey upon other souls or people with high spiritual pressure.

Kurosaki Ichigo: the main character of Bleach, who tends to come at problems with a "we fight, now we're friends" but deeper perspective. Shinigami (kinda. It's complicated.)

Ishida Uryuu: snarky nerd who shoots spirit arrows to destroy Hollows (or, you know, Shinigami). A Quincy, who are humans with the ability to see ghosts and Hollows, and use their powers to get rid of them. There was a war between them and the Shinigami, much badness (that is, genocide), and he's not fond of the Shinigami as a result of later fall out from that (namely, his grandfather/mentor is killed as a result).

Inoue Orihime: ditzy healer who's amazingly smart. Her powers are rejecting time, and that's how she heals things (...probably. I don't think we ever really got an answer to this and I stopped at the beginning of the Quincy arc.)

Sado "Chad" Yasutora: gentle giant (think Hagrid, but minus the "they must be able to kill me" in order to be interesting for creatures). His powers are offense (his left arm) and defense (his right arm).

If you need further info, let me know, or google. Except anything that happens post Aizen-the-actual-evil-Butterfly is thrown out the window, because what the _heck_ Kubo?

 **Disclaimer:** I own neither Bleach, nor Harry Potter.

Also, this fic will be updated every Wednesday until it is complete because I'm actually finished with it. Holy crap.

* * *

Everyone seems to forget (or ignore) that the Shinigami Academy, Shinou, is a school of battle and war.

Hogwarts has since left that history behind; helped by the Statue of Secrecy eliminating a magical's ability to commit themselves to large-scale wars. Although, with it's hundreds of empty classrooms and converted armories remain as testament to that time.

Durmstrang grasps at the power the Darkness once held in war and battle, but lacks the magical, practical fields within their allied territories.

Beauxbatons was a place rooted in politics, networking, and information; though a few spies were turned out over the years, and while their roots held strong, they were never renowned for their physical prowess (save, perhaps, in dance and acrobatics).

~IiI~

"What? Add a fourth school to this traditional event? Preposterous! The public would be outraged by this – this – desecration of our history by some isolated foreigners that haven't poked their noses off their island for a couple hundred years except for those Yanks!" Cornelius Fudge exclaimed at Barty Crouch Sr.

"Indeed, Minister, it is most unusual that such a request would come so suddenly and about such a specific event, but the potential that exists in this association cannot be ignored. This is the first time this particular school has sought to establish ties beyond East Asia. We could further establish the prestige of Hogwarts and the British Isles, ensuring that we have more allies in the future, and regaining some of the influence we lost in the last War."

"Ah, er...well, I suppose. Perhaps it is time we start reaching out to the eastern wizards again. Merlin knows the Americans have been monopolizing them enough!" Fudge relented.

"Excellent. I shall inform the messengers shortly."

"Yes, yes. Do so. ...Oh, and Barty? What was the names of this blasted school?"

"Shinou Academy," was the monotone reply.

"Ah, well, alright then, thank you. Lauren will see you out."

"Good day, Minister."

* * *

Perhaps it's just as well that "four" is the homophone of "death" in certain languages.

* * *

In the Spirit World, a representative from each allied delegation drew a straw. Relief was not visible on any one leader's face, but there was a distinct hint to every spirit's reiatsu when they failed to draw the shortest straw. That is, until the Japanese leader was reached. He sighed, and many of his contemporaries could not help but feel amusement at the expression upon the face of the Gotei 13's Soutaichou. Unfortunately for him and the rest of his company, they are the ones stuck with dealing with the newest living world stupidity.

No one saw the slight smirk hidden by the ever-present sakkat's shadow.

In order to ensure that the most capable people are assigned the job, the captain-commander called in the Living World advisors.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun! Since you're our resident expert on the living world, you and your friends will stand in for the instructors of Shinou Academy for a mission in the living world."

Kurosaki sighed in exasperation. He and his team had just finished off another threat in the Living World who had decided that the Zombie Apocalypse that was predicted should occur in reality. Obviously, the dead did not appreciate being forcibly reanimated in bodies that were, usually, much less powerful than what they were used to, and simultaneously enslaved to an idiot's will. Still, there was a problem and the Three Worlds didn't need any more stress on them after the zombie disaster.

"Where?"

"Scotland. It should last 7 months, arrangements have already been made."

Well, Ishida should be happy, Kurosaki thought. We'll be in the Living World for a while – he can catch up on his fashion magazines and orders.

~IiI~

Hogwarts' Great Hall is filled with students gossiping about the visiting schools and the upcoming tournament. They fall silent, as the doors slam open.

First comes Durmstrang, solid, powerful, demonstrating a unity that has been sorely lacking at Hogwarts for centuries. They march as warriors, staves in hand, striking sparks and then free running (for those Muggle-borns and half bloods that recognize it. The British Purebloods sniff at the show of physicality – one's magic alone should be enough) to demonstrate an amazing control of fire and their own bodies.

"I, Igor Karkaroff, Headmaster of Durmstrang, thank Hogwarts and the British Ministry of Magic on behalf of my school for not only hosting, but reinstating this fine tournament once again."

Then comes Beauxbatons, students dressed in periwinkle and other shifting shades, full of grace and charm. Perfection would be ashamed at their gliding steps and serene, but subtly excited faces.

"I, Olympe Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons, thank Hogwarts and the collaborating Ministries of Magic for hosting the Triwizard Tournament once more."

There is a pause following the seating of the Beauxbatons students. Dumbledore fills it by raising his hands, saying, "And finally, a new competitor in this ancient contest, Shinou Academy!"

The other two school heads stiffen slightly – they certainly knew of this addition, but that never meant they had to like it.

* * *

Tradition says that Three is a strong magical number, not Four. This is the West. Underworld, Sea, Sky. They are a remnant of the Romans that has blended with the indigenous pagan traditions.

* * *

Suddenly, the air becomes difficult to breathe, as if the tension already present wasn't thick enough. Then two wood-and-paper doors appear within the larger ones that could seal the Great Hall from any incoming attack short of a fully mature dragon. The new set of doors slowly slide open to reveal a blinding white light. Those closest to the doors can see minuscule, dark specks that gradually increase in size until a small swarm of black swallowtail butterflies exit the portal.

Between one moment and the next, a group black-clad people exit the portal, one for each the butterflies, which paused for a moment before they scattered and dissipated among the stars. The students stand stock-still.

And then come the rest.

Straight through the gaps between each of the students, four more rush to the front of the formation in a shocking blur of color – all of them in Muggle clothes, albeit somewhat strangely adapted in the case of the man wearing only white.

"Good evening, Headmaster Dumbledore," the orange-haired man says. "We of Shinou Academy are thankful for the opportunity to be here tonight for the continuation of your illustrious tradition."

With a shallow bow of equals was it not for the fact that one was in another's school, the man finishes his speech. This is apparently the signal for all those who had come through the odd doors to bow in varying degrees, before they all straighten and, perfectly in sync, the black-clad students move to sit at each table, while the four instructors move to the head table.

"Now that we have all been introduced, let me say, 'welcome, guests,' and let us dig in!"

* * *

Surprisingly, no one comments about the swords each Shinou student carries at their hip. Likely, many believe them to be as decorative as the Durmstrang staffs.

* * *

"The contestant for Durmstrang is...Viktor Krum!"

There is applause as the teen stands and makes his way to the champion's chamber behind the head table.

Then the goblet spits out another slip of paper in a gout of flame.

"The contestant for Beauxbatons is...Fleur Delacour!"

More applause, and she, too, passes through into the chamber.

Another piece of paper is disgorged.

"The contestant for Shinou Academy is...Reina Suzuki!"

Yet more applause, and another walks up and into the chamber.

Finally the last piece of paper appears.

"And the contestant for Hogwarts is...Cedric Diggory!"

The cacophony that explodes is somewhat expected, simply for the fact that Hufflepuff makes up a quarter of the Hogwarts population – the dozen or so students each other school has brought cannot compare to the joy the house of the hardworking feels at having one of their own acknowledged.

It does not last. (Those so inclined will write it off as yet another point in the proof of the conspiracy against Hufflepuff.) After Cedric disappears through the door, the goblet spits another name, which Dumbledore catches.

"Harry Potter."

Silence.

"Harry Potter!"

The teen in question slowly makes his way up to the head table and through the door beyond.

And four foreign pairs of eyes narrow in something more than suspicion. Instead, their focus is more reminiscent of a protector, a warrior, who has found the target of their protection and finds the situation worse than previously perceived.

~IiI~

The meeting begins most calmly, with the Hogwarts Headmaster approaching his student and asking, "Harry, did you put your name in the goblet?"

"N-no, Professor! I didn't!"

This is, of course, the signal for a variety of accusations to be shouted and a round of blaming to begin, only to be over shouted by Igor Karkaroff.

"Of course he put his name in the cup - why wouldn't the boy want fame and money?"

"And yet," says orange-haired headmaster, who had not participated in the previous bit of shouting, "the boy does not seem as if he is in anyway excited to participate in this tournament."

And that, at least, forces the other adults (save the man lurking in the corner), to pause and look at the teen in question.

The Japanese headmaster continues. "It seems to me that all of you have become so caught up in this tournament that you don't recall who, exactly, are the participants. Certainly, it would be understandable if your champions were as upset as you have been - and I'm sure they are - but the one you are accusing, as I said before, does not appear to have desire for more fame, for that which he has, has only seemed to hurt him, given the British media. He does not appear to be lying when he repeatedly denied having entered either himself or having another enter him. It would be poor sportsmanship to do so, and I would think that those who've taught him for three years would have noticed if he were a team player or not. Especially as asking an older student would cause that student to likely lose their own chance at competing, given the number of students who've been camping in the room since yesterday."

"Yer right, lad, and Snape, if you even think of suggesting that this boy managed to confound both the age line Dumbledore himself drew, and an ancient and powerful magical artifact, I...suggest you reconsider," Moody adds his two Knuts to the conversation.

This simultaneously causes Snape to snap his mouth shut, and for the foreign headmaster to stifle a, if anyone had been watching, quick smirk.

"Ah, yes, well..." Ludo Bagman begins, trying to fill the awkward silence that arises as the other adults are forced to consider exactly what their complaints had been implying…and about whom.

"Er, the first event shall take place on November 24th. No more information shall be given at this time, as this task will test your courage and ingenuity in the face of danger and the unknown.

"Now I'm sure there are various parties being held in your respective honors, so go, have fun! Celebrate becoming one of the few chosen to ever compete in this tournament!"

~IiI~

"Hey, Potter! Wait up!"

Potter tenses, before half-turning to face the other Hogwarts champion.

"Yeah, Diggory? Are you going to ask how I got my name in the cup, too?"

"No, I just...wanted to apologize for even thinking you'd put your name in the cup. The Shinou Academy Headmaster is right – and I've played you enough times in Quidditch to know that you're a good sport. I'll try and talk the rest of my house around."

"Oh...um, thanks, Diggory." Potter relaxes and it's pretty sad, Cedric thinks, that already the fourth year is ready to weather the storm of Hogwarts' hate. Then again, Cedric can recall two years ago with ease. Potter already has experience in dealing with misplaced ill will. He's pretty sure that's worse – Potter would have been a second year….

Cedric smiles at the shorter teen and says, "No problem. 'Least I could do for doubting you."

~IiI~

Notices go up the next morning about cross-cultural classes, which would be held once a month, to better establish friendly ties with the other schools. Everyone is encouraged to attend...which means Hermione gleefully drags Harry with her the week following the choosing of the champions.

"Hermione..."

"Oh, come on, Harry! I know you and Ron aren't on speaking terms and the Slytherins are being idiots, but the Hufflepuffs aren't treating you too badly and you can't spend every weekend up in your dorm room!"

"Watch me," Harry grumbles in reply.

"Ugh, boys! Just, come with me – you might learn something and it might help with some of the tasks! You know, 'know thine enemy.'"

"Fine..." Harry really is capable of refusing neither Hermione's requests nor her orders.

~IiI~

"Beauxbatons was established in the early 1600's to accommodate the increasing need to blend in with French high society. Consequently, the focus of the school was politics, manners, and fine arts. While it was initially intended to be an all-girls school, one of the first teachers pointed out the benefits of including males in the student population. Therefore, other classes were added over the years, expanding the curriculum to what was expected of both males and females of high society.

"While gradually the courses have changed to adapt with the times…."

A few people in the audience snort. After all, modern is quite a relative term in the Wizarding World, when compared to the Muggle World – after all, the potential for Wizarding TV…. They are given a disdainful look as the professor continues.

"We maintain a focus on preparing our students for every formal occasion they might encounter – expected and unexpected alike."

~IiI~

"Everyone, gather round! Now, place your hand in the bag, and draw out a replica of what you shall be facing. Around each neck is a number that will determine the order in which you will compete!

"Ladies first!" Ludo Bagman exclaims excitedly, while offering the bag to Fleur.

"Ah, the Welsh Green!" It is tagged with the number one.

Next he offers the bag to Reina, who pulls out her own miniature dragon, with a three around its neck.

"Hmm, the Ukrainian Ironbelly!"

Then Krum is offered the bag, pulling out a dragon marked with the number 3.

"The Chinese Fireball, ooooo!"

Diggory is offered the bag next, removing "the Swedish Short-snout" with the number 4.

Which left for Harry..."the Hungarian Horntail" and the last performance in this macabre event.

* * *

Double post, because I forgot to cross post this two weeks ago. Newest chapter (chapter 3) will be up tomorrow!

(Feel free to poke me on my tumblr: .com  
I haven't been all that active lately, but that's mostly because of school work - three history classes is a lot of writing...)

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

~Fins


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** THIS IS A DOUBLE UPDATE! PLEASE GO AND READ THE FIRST CHAPTER!

Also, someone clearly needs to explain pacing to me. Or just not let me edit things while I'm procrastinating because somehow we manage to get like half the year in this one chapter. And it's long.

(Somehow I don't think anyone's going to complain too much about that last bit.)

Still not happy with this, but I can come back and break it up once it's all posted.

(And I still have the mental image of Zangetsu in sword form being gnawed upon by the Resurrection Stone...Help.)

 **Disclaimer:** Yeah, guess who still owns neither of these? The answer is me.

* * *

The first task went as smoothly as one might expect when sending teens against dangerous beings (that they, probably - it really depended upon which version of the rule book one was using - not allowed to kill).

Which was to say, not well (not that it would have been made better if they were allowed to kill the dragons, which the weren't).

Fleur sang the dragon to sleep, only to have her snore and nearly melt the golden egg - stripping it of most of the enchantments and leaving it (fortunately for Fleur) easily summoned. While the end result was desirable for Fleur, as it made retiring the egg that much easier, the game makers were less pleased.

Oh they had gotten a show when the dragon fell asleep, and there was some excitement when the egg was nearly melted...but not the kind for which they were hoping.

(Madame Maxime was incredibly pleased with her champion, who had demonstrated all the poise Beauxbattons' students are renowned for, even when her plan had gone awry.)

"Excellent use of personal ability mixed with the Morpheus Charm," Professor Desormeaux murmured to her neighbor, who, unfortunately, was utterly devoted to Transfiguration and didn't particularly care, though they would acknowledge that it was an impressive mix of magic, especially given the dragon that had been bearing down on Delacour. But then, that is what is expected of Beauxbatton students.

The crowds cheered, Fleur received her score, and the next dragon was brought in. The Ukrainian Ironbelly, not fond of humans most days, was an absolute terror to get into the stadium, flailing at those in the stands, causing shrieks and even more chaos than normal.

The cannon set it off even more, causing it to try dousing the blasted thing in dragon fire.

(It failed.)

Reina Suzuki, however, simply walked into the arena, and shouted "Hado 31: Shakkahou!"

A red light, of a deeper hue than the stunning spell, gathered in front of her outstretched hands, and blasted the dragon.

"Hado 31: Shakkahou!"

Again.

"Hado 31: Shakkahou!"

And again.

Uryuu Ishida, who, along with the other professors brought by the various contingents, inquired rather loudly, "Is she trying to prove a point for all those inept at Kido?"

Headmaster Kurosaki, twitched, before turning around to reply.

"No, I think she just has bet going on with Renji. Or maybe it's with Rukia. It was rather unclear by the end of all the yelling, but there's definitely a bet going on."

"So it has nothing to do with you?"

"No, Ishida, it has absolutely nothing to do with me."

"Hmm... You did say -"

"And Ms. Suzuki has done it! She has subdued her dragon with only the one spell! I'm not sure if that's impressive or worrying about how she's keeping her cards close to her chest! The other champions will want to watch out for her!"

The Japanese contingent was clearly amused by this remark, while everyone else in the teacher's section was suddenly burningly curious as to what the professor had been about to (potentially) quote back at his Headmaster.

Alas, their curiosity would have to wait.

Suzuki's score suffered due to her use of only a single spell, no matter how powerful it was, she had repeated it a number of times, but not too much. Some of the Headmasters were unwilling to anger a person who could knock out a dragon with a single, no matter how repeated, spell.

Somewhere in the stands, a Weasley could be heard shouting, "HAH! I WIN MALFOY NOW PAY UP, OR YOU'LL BE EATING YOUR OWN BOGEYS!"

The Chinese Fireball was slightly more cooperative than the now punch-drunk Ukrainian Ironbelly (and there, it seemed, was a reason the dragon wasn't called the Ironhead), but seemed equally determined to spew fire everywhere in protest to her relocation.

Krum, it seemed, was rather nonplussed by all the fire, although his Conjunctivitis jinx caused at least half of the real dragon eggs to be crushed. ("That's going to lose him points for sure," Ludo Bagman cried, as the Durmstrang Champion winced at the destruction before grabbing the golden egg he had been directed to retrieve.

in the first row of the stands, the dragon handlers, glower at the blasé reaction from the announcer, grind their teeth as they observe the remains of the once beautiful eggs, the formerly glossy fire-opal like shells now dull shards in a nest barely held together by the last strings of magic used to transport it. The Chinese Fireballs' handler was torn between grief and apocalyptic rage at the administration for forcing them to use not only nesting mothers but also their actual eggs.)

Diggory, on the other hand, was nearly eaten because he was more interesting than his transfigured dog-rock, but then he decided to transform the dog into a sheep, and the dragon was much more interested in the snack potential of mutton than human, which saved him from anything worse than a bit of dragon fire.

(Her handler rolled her eyes and moaned, "I'm going to be smelling like burnt wool for weeks!" while Madame Pomfrey muttered to herself about dragons and Cedric Diggory swore off meat for a few weeks.)

Harry, on the other hand, had to outdo all of the others, and somehow encouraged his dragon to break the chains keeping it within the enclosure.

"How did that even happen?" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

"Weren't those chains supposed to be Unbreakable?" One of the Durmstang professors asked.

"Oh, you have one of them, too!" Professor Inoue exclaimed, looking far too happy that a dragon had miraculously gotten loose. She beamed at Professor McGonagall. "One of those people where impossible things happen around? I knew there had to be at least one per country!"

This statement simultaneously confused and worried her fellow spectators.

Fortunately, Potter and the dragon both returned safe, relatively unharmed (Potter) and in a better mood (the Horntail), and the First Task was quickly wrapped up.

Even more fortunately, for the Chinese Fireball and her handler, Professor Inoue offered to help them with the eggs.

"No. No, we'll take - take care of them. There's a ceremony that the Chinese Fireball will do and then...then they'll say goodbye."

"Oh, but I can help, really! The little dragons will be fine!" and she started off towards the remains of the nest and the grieving dragon, who took one look at her and bared her teeth.

The strange Japanese professor just hummed in reply, which seemed to calm the Fireball a little, oddly enough.

"No, Ma'am, please -" the handler tried to interrupt, before the woman was injured.

There was a sigh that interrupted him instead. "Let her help. She can fix the eggs and the hatchlings will be fine - might be better, even than they were before. The mother knows something's up. Let her help, please."

By that point, it was really too late to say anything as a gold shield had popped up around the eggs - broken and whole - and the eggs began to...heal.

"What?" the handler, and his fellows, said in awe and confusion.

"Yeah, Orihime will do that. The eggs will be fine, and the embryonic dragons fully healthy when they hatch. Well, barring anything major happening before that, but after Orihime's finished healing them, they'll be just as healthy as they were before."

"Exactly as they were before," another Japanese Professor butted in to say. "If there were any major problems that had been affecting the eggs, they should be cured, but any minor genetic variations like wing membrane thickness, etc. is not something that will be affected, so if there are issues in those departments, you will not be trying to blame Inoue."

The handlers shook their heads.

"We just want the dragons to be healthy. If they can't fly, well, some of them are just as happy burrowing, especially the Fireballs. They like turning mountains into volcanoes, when they can't fly and bring rain."

"Good."

~IiI~

"I reckon if someone put your name in that cup, they're trying to kill you!"

"Yeah, well -" and it's clear that Harry's accepted the apology already, so Hermione swept both of them into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're making up, but the next time you two have a fight and make me your owl? I will use all the nasty jinxes I've been looking up recently to ensure both of you never do it again."

Her boys nodded vigorously, causing her hair to fluff up even more.

"Good boys."

Friends are more important than taming a mane, anyways.

~IiI~

Everyone objects to the shrieking eggs. The Hufflepuffs decide to repurpose the Mandrake earmuffs for use in the Common Room, after Diggory spends two hours listening to it each day.

The Japanese apparently have a better solution, as occasionally a massive black box appears on the lawn, and Suzuki is seen emerging from it, before it disappears.

("Kurosaki, that Kido is meant for torture, not sound-proofing."

"Shut up, Ishida. It works for being a sound-proof room, and you don't want to have to listening to high pitched screaming either. Besides, it was Chad's idea."

"Sado?"

The large man shrugs. "It was annoying everyone else, and we know that Kurohitsugi works.")

~IiI~

"Durmstrang was established in the late 1500s in a response to the various conflicts in surrounding countries. There are a great many rituals that can empower a warrior using the weaknesses of their enemies, or the un-avenged blood of their comrades and allies. At Durmstrang, those rituals were taught and perfected, leading to the success of the kings and empires graduates supported. While some worried that this would generate more conflict, this never came to pass. In modern times, the magical world is relatively stable, lacking the massive wars fought in ages past, as there is no longer the space nor the legal ability, what with the Statue of Secrecy. As a result, Durmstrang's curriculum has shifted towards greater emphasis on dueling and other such arts.

"Today, many of our students enter various Auror forces, acting to guard the citizens of the world."

~IiI~

Harry sighed after the announcement in Transfiguration, before turning to his friend.

"Hermione, would you go to the Yule Ball with me as a friend?"

Hermione blushed. "Actually, Harry, I've already been asked by someone, and I said yes. But there are plenty of girls who would be willing to go to the ball with you, I think I've seen them lining up to ask."

Harry shuddered at the reminder and sighed. "But will they understand that we're going as friends? I don't want to try and date someone right now…"

"Oh? I thought you liked Cho?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at her friend. "Or did you want to go with a boy?"

Harry ducked his head, narrowly avoiding the table they're working at, looking as if he's trying to decided whether or not to give in and bang hi head agains the wood or not.

"Well, I do, but…I don't know. She seems to be hanging around Diggory lately and I don't want to mess that up for him, since he did manage to head off the Hufflepuffs' anger and prevent them from, you know, murdering me, or ostracizing me again."

"I see…Well, maybe try one of the foreign schools? We are supposed to be creating bonds with them."

"I guess? They're pretty scary, though."

"Well, the Japanese school is quite extreme….What was their champion trying to prove with that last task?"

"That she's not to be messed with?"

Both shudder as they recall the infernally red light that slammed into the dragon again, and again, and again which allowed the girl to subdue a dragon, a feat that was previously thought impossible to do alone. Hermione used it as an example, and a lesson, of the number of different magic branches that exist in other parts of the world, but it was still quite frightening...because imagining Voldemort with that kind of firepower?

The Wizarding World of Britain would fall in 12 hours.

(Harry breaks out the chocolate frogs - heavy thoughts need chocolate, and Hermione takes one without protest.

Ron finds them a few minutes later and snags some snacks for himself. They all need a bit of cheering up at the moment.)

~IiI~

Somehow, Harry ends up attending the Ball with a serious looking girl from Durmstrang, whom he bonds with over Quidditch (though she was a beater) and Defense (although it's just called Offense at Durmstrang, a change that had been instated after Karkaroff took office as Headmaster).

So, at least they have something to talk about at the dinner table, when they aren't speaking to their plates.

And while Harry has, under Hermione and McGonagall's firm teachings, learned how to waltz, that is the extent of his dancing ability.

"Oh, that is fine. I like dancing, but I do not like this music, so it is no hardship," she replies, after he'd explained his lack of knowledge.

"Oh thank Merlin. I was worried you'd be mad."

She laughs, "No, no. It is fine. And made better by intelligent conversation. So, let us grab some more punch, and tell me more about what you've seen your Patronus do."

"Er, actually, butterbeer or a capped drink is better – I know the school pranksters are here, and while they'll probably tone down some of the pranking so our head of house doesn't skin them alive and ship them back to their mum to be made into wall hangings, it's better not to risk it...But, anyways, yeah, so the last time I encountered a dementor..."

(Ron glares at Krum the entire night, but slips in to dance with Hermione on a few occasions, after being nudged by his date to "just ask her already, you idiot! She doesn't have to only dance with her date.")

~IiI~

Nobody notices that the majority of the students from Shinou Academy are quietly nursing their own drinks in the corners and avoiding the dance floor entirely.

While some elements of the samurai remain prominent in the academy's teachings, such as poetry, western dances are not high on the school's priority list.

Professor Inoue ignores this completely and spends the night whirling her fellow professors around the dance floor - including those from Japan, much to the irritation of Kurosaki and Ishida. Sado, on the other hand, seems happy to lead, or be lead, when she swirls around the room to his corner.

~IiI~

"So we go in and destroy the ring. Orihime has already taken care of the crown, apparently Potter got the book, Ishida is plotting for the cup, I can get the snake before we off the big guy, and Chad, you want the locket?"

"Sure."

"Great. Then all we need is Potter, right?"

"Right."

Ishida sighs. "We'll deal with him later. Right now, we need the other bits destroyed."

"Yeah, yeah. Priorities straightened. Let's go kill shit."

Inoue laughs. "It really is shit we're killing. I don't think I'd even know where to start putting him back together, even if I wanted to."

"Please, please don't want to Orihime. You don't need to become our version of Urahara - you're too amazing for that."

"Mm, alright. Not yet, then."

The other three shiver, and wait for the day the world is run by insane donut making Hime-bots. That's when they're retiring to Heuco Mundo.

~IiI~

"Hogwarts was founded by the four most prominent wizards and witches of the time that resided in the British Isles. According to history, each Founder valued certain traits in their students above all others, choosing to take those who expressed those desired qualities under their wings for training. To the day, Hogwarts has maintained that tradition through use of the Sorting Hat, imbued with magic from all four founders.

"But in its original form, Hogwarts was meant to be a sanctuary and a fortress – hence the castle structure and other fortifications, as during this time it was not only common to be forced to fight Muggles, but also other wizards and witches who wished to expand their domains. While Hogwarts, as a school, was neutral, there were few battles that it needed to participate in – but those battles still existed..."

~IiI~

"KREACHER IS DESTROYING THE LOCKET, KREACHER IS, NOT THE MONSTER MAN!"

"...I can destroy it, and then you can keep the remains and give them to your old master."

"MASTER REGULUS IS DEAD, DEAD, MY POOR MASTER REGULUS..."

"You could put it in his room? Or at his grave?" Sado wants to say he could just get someone to tell this Regulus Black, but that would probably be giving the game away too soon.

The house elf eyed him warily.

"Yous can destroy the locket?"

"Yes."

"And yous will be giving it back to Kreacher for his Master Regulus?"

"Yes.

"Yous destroy it now?"

"Yes."

Kreacher looked the man up and down, and sniffed.

"Fine. For Master Regulus."

"Thank you."

(The next time Sirius Black returns to 12 Grimmauld Place, he will ask Kreacher why there is a massive hole in the basement, with some melted golden thing glinting in the bottom of the near abyss, lined with candles and offerings like those to a grave.

Kreacher will weep about his brother, and Sirius will never ask again.)

~IiI~

"Champions! At the signal, you will dive in to reach your hostages! Please line up at your appropriate spot on the dock."

Accordingly, each champion lines up, shivering in the February morning air... except for the student from Shinou Academy, who was dressed in her normal dark robes and pants combination, with no bathing suit in sight.

The judges, unsure of what to make of this, simply shrug – it's no skin off their nose if the girl doesn't have a plan. She put her name in the Goblet, she knew what she was getting into.

With a canon shot, four champions dive into the depths of the Black Lake.

Reina Suzuki, on the other hand, cups her hands in front of her and closed her eyes in concentration. When she opens them, a black swallowtail butterfly, like the ones seen upon her and her fellow students' entrance, appears and flutters away.

Seeing as the audience can see only her actions and not the actions of those under the water, Reina is forced to endure a number of stares that slowly gave way to giggles, whispers and sneers.

Still she waited, though her grip on her sword tightens as the minutes passed.

Approximately 15 minutes later, a set of sliding, paper doors, very similar to the one through which the Shinou students arrived at the beginning of the tournament, appeared, opened, and allowed another person to step out.

Any tension that had been created with the arrival of the doors is promptly negated once the audience can see the height of the new arrival. He appears, if one took away the hair, to be the size of a first year.

Or shorter.

A short conversation between contestant and the short boy occurred, unheard by the judges or the audience, before the newcomer walks across the water.

That feat should not have been possible.

"How is he doing that!" Karkaroff yells, with Flitwick closely echoing the sentiment.

Kurosaki is unconcerned, and merely smirks.

Then, he makes a cage-like gesture with his sword, before chanting a phrase that summons an ice dragon, something that should take far more time to create! And then he proceeds to direct said dragon into the lake.

Whispers rippled through the crowd and the judges alike.

"Kurosaki! WHAT IS GOING ON!"

Kurosaki shrugged. "My school's champion is completing the task, what else? And don't worry, the dragon won't harm the other contestants, as long as they don't attack him."

Again, this does not provide much reassurance to the judges.

But there does not appear to be any spreading of ice from the dragon's entrance, further evidence to Shinou's headmaster's claim, and the mutters die down slightly.

At least until, a short time later, the dragon rose from the depths, bringing with it a hostage that is quickly handed off to Reina, who at some point has joined the ridiculous first year in standing on the water. With a nod, the boy summoned another set of doors and disappeared through them, while Reina returns with her hostage to the dock.

~IiI~

The judges, however, are thrown into disarray.

"This is interference!"

"Outside assistance is not to be given!"

"This is an outrage! You have trampled on the traditions of this tournament!"

The Headmaster of Shinou remains calm, though a scowl has appeared on his face, until finally the torrent of insults and exclamations slows.

"To my understanding, one is prohibited from giving assistance if one is a professor of the student in question. That was Toshirou Hitsugaya, a member of our military – a captain, one of 13 formally sworn to protect Seireitai and the other outlying districts. He is not a professor. He is not a teacher. His only affiliation with this academy is his status as an alumnus.

"In addition, is this tournament not about testing the resourcefulness of our students? Suzuki did exactly that – she understood the hint given in the egg and took advantage of her knowledge of our system. Penalize her for it – but if you do, understand that I will request a rescoring of the first task, given the highly specific strategies many other contestants used against their dragons."

"You have no proof!"

"Oh? Or do I?" And at that the Headmaster smiled. Madame Maxime and Headmaster Karkaroff flinched minutely, while Dumbledore remained utterly unconcerned.

~IiI~

Points are allotted with Reina barely coming in first (for she was in the right, through legal loopholes), Harry second (for his heroic tendencies), Viktor third, Cedric fourth, and Fleur fifth.

Hermione, in this case, is a sanity saver for those in the audience, who, apart from hearing shouting, were unable to hear the Japanese Headmaster's response. Once she's dried off, the task is finished, and Hermione had the chance to deal with the bombardment of the question: how did Suzuki do that?

"I looked in the library, and it does say that if, for some reason, a champion is unable to complete a task, they may use, to some degree, a substitute. A champion for a champion of you will. And she did take her hostage back to the dock and present herself to the judges."

"Huh," was the collective response. No one was going to start quibbling about practicality when there were lives on the line.

~IiI~

"Shinou Academy was established less than 3000 years ago, after the Soutaichou, or captain-commander, created the military group known as the Gotei 13. Each division, numbered 1 - 13, is headed by a captain, followed by a vice-captain, and a variety of seated and unseated officers beneath them. There is an additional squad that acts beyond the realm of the Gotei 13, and instead is set up as advisors of sorts. Each division has its own specialty, determined by the Captain.

"While most people in the west constantly hear of 'Mahoutokoro,' they don't realize this is actually a series of places. Within this loose grouping, Shinou is the military academy. The goal is to train all the students to be capable combatants.

"Since its founding, there have been few instances of people managing to successfully infiltrate the Gotei 13. The most historically entertaining invading party was comprised of 4 people and a cat."

The headmaster places his head in his hands and shakes his head. The severe looking, glasses wearing teacher, Ishida, looks completely unrepentant as the orange haired headmaster mutters things under his breath.

Why Ichigo had decided to let the Quincy teach Shinigami history, he'll never know. In the future, he'll let Chad teach it instead, and ignore the number of entertainment possibilities in the explanation. It's not worth the headache. His Hollow, catching that thought, pouts. Shinigami are boring as hell (as the phrase goes, since when he was there with the King, it certainly wasn't boring) for all the battles and wars they have.

Of course, some one has to question this defeat and the obvious weakness it shows.

"But Professor, doesn't that make the Gotei weak then? If so few people could defeat it?"

"Well," somebody should really stop Ishida – oh, wait, that'd have to be Ichigo, since Chad and Orihime are off pursuing their own interests, "it would, if one doesn't consider that there was another plot by a traitor occurring simultaneously and that a small strike force works much better for stealth attacks, especially with righteous fury on their side."

Someone – okay, he – should really shut Ishida up.

"Righteous…fury?"

Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose from where they had slipped, before responding. "For many years the Gotei 13 had operated on a very traditional set of rules. Unfortunately, one officer was accused of breaking such a law and the punishment was execution. The leader of the four didn't agree and so, with the other three and a cat, broke into the area predominantly occupied by the Gotei 13, called the Seireitai, and proceeded to rescue their friend. While in the process of rescuing their friend, the four collectively managed to stand against a number of the captains and vice-captains. While they received some assistance from some unexpected allies, it was still a major shock the traditional system, as by all rights none of those who invaded should have been able to given the protections in place and the length of time each had been training."

The bushy haired one continues her questions. "But, doesn't that still demonstrate a massive weakness on the part of the Gotei 13?"

Many of the other students, especially those in blues and greens and browns, seem to agree with the girl.

Ishida, of course, smirks. "It would, if one doesn't consider the number times the invaders nearly or technically died, only to become equally as strong as the captains, and that these same people eventually became an auxiliary portion of the Gotei 13."

For that, Ichigo is going to make Ishida wear a shirt that exclaims "we're here to save your souls" in pink and silver puffy paint. On a white t-shirt. With Kon writing the message. Or at least having far too much say in the outfit.

Revenge will be sweet.

(In all seriousness, he doesn't need these kids knowing exactly what he got up to when he was 15, because Ishida certainly isn't going to be taking credit for the insane stunts he'd pulled (which were admittedly slightly less insane than those that Ichigo himself had performed, but the point stands). The Academy kids are bad enough.)

* * *

And I'll see you all tomorrow with the next update (because I actually should be productive tonight, beyond posting this).

Reviews make my day! And don't forget to come and poke me on my tumblr: .com I'm not super active right now, but you'll find the (almost up-to-date) master post of my fics with links.

Edit 3/16/17: Apparently my ability to translate what I'm reading at the time to writing is absolutely horrible. Thanks to the guest who pointed out that it's actually Hado: 31, not Bakudo: 33 (don't know why I thought otherwise)!

~Fins


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I feel like this story needs a warning for inconsistent pacing...oh well.

 **Background:**

For those who don't know, the swords wielded by Shinigami are, in Bleach, called Zanpakutou. They each have special abilities, unique to each blade/person. These can be activated with a special "release phrase." Reina's (who is a OC) zanpakutou is called Maboroshi-gitusne, or "Phantom/Illusion Fox."

(Did I have to go there because of my user name and the fact that illusions get a bad rap in the Bleach 'verse? Yes, yes I did.)

If you have any questions, or if there are things I didn't get quite right (thanks Guest 907, I've updated the chapter 1 info!), please let me know!

* * *

"Your next task will be in one month, on April 15. Specific directions will be given at the time of the task, but you will be allowed to bring anything you think you might need – within reason, and so long as it is legal and you have it somewhere on your person at the beginning of the task," Percy Weasley said with a great deal of self-importance. The champions were in varying stages of "pissed as hell people were taken" and "it's freaking cold, hurry up."

The other judges seemed to agree more with their champions, but then again, the information was important for the next task. Madame Pomfrey, however, spent the time eyeing Percy Weasley with a fair bit of irritation. Why this briefing couldn't have occurred in her hospital wing, where the students would be warm was beyond her, although she chalked it up to "Ministry paranoia."

"The use of summoning or similar spells to acquire items offsite will be prohibited. Those spells will, however, be allowed to retrieve something if it is lost onsite.

"As this task will be focused on ingenuity and information gathering, there will be clues hidden around the castle. Once you have gathered a sufficient amount of information, carefully consider which items you wish to bring with you to the task."

The champions, having (for the most part) been stuck in a lake for over an hour because of a screaming/singing egg, were not looking forward to trying to puzzle out more riddles, or however the next task's information would be stored.

At least they were unlikely to have to tackle a banshee or some other shrieking creature.

(And it'd be warmer in April.)

~IiI~

The morning of April 15 arrived with chilly winds and bright sunshine, which were observed with consternation by the champions as the five were escorted to the tent they had been forced to wait within for the first task. It had been a long few months of harassing teachers, following bizarre directions from ghosts and House Elves (somehow, Krum was banned from the kitchens, and no one was ever going to forget Suzuki running after Peeves, shouting for the poltergeist to "come back here and give me your clue, you 12th division reject!").

Thankfully, everyone had avoided the attempts at sabotage (ranging from pranks and a devastating prank war between Beauxbatons and Shinou, with the Weasley twins as both judges and third party chaos creators), with Hogwarts having to deal with the greatest number of poisoning attempts, Durmstrang the most number of misinformation, Beauxbatons with the greatest number of hexes and curses, and Shinou with...actually, no one was sure what happened to the Shinou students.

("Where are they sleeping?" Fred hissed to George.

"No a place we can get to, apparently," his twin replied.

"You mean we cannot repay them for the prank they pulled on our carriage this morning?" Fleur nearly shrieked. "We spent the last week perfecting an equal prank!" Her fellow Beauxbatons students nodded with some of the most terrifying faces the twins had ever seen - and they had seen their mother fit to spank them a number of times.

The Shinou student hiding near the ceiling of the classroom barely managed to prevent himself from cackling. The living were so much fun to mess with!)

Still, it was a relieved, but undeniably irritated, group that met in the tent near the Quidditch pitch.

"Alright! Everyone here? Got everything you need? Excellent!" Bagman exclaimed with the enthusiasm of someone who survives off adrenalin, early mornings, and caffeine being injected directly into their body every morning at four. Ah, magic.

The champions made varying noises and gestures of agreement, albeit after the man had already assumed they were prepared.

"Good! Now, each of you will pick a color. As you all know, that color corresponds to a structure on the field, which you will need to protect from not only your fellow competitors, but also various winged creatures."

None of the contestants look particularly thrilled at the thought of more winged creatures, considering their initial run-in with dragons and the lack of information on that particular obstacle. Apart from Reina, who honestly looked a little too excited, the champions clearly hoped dragons haven't been reused in this task. Once was enough (too much, really), for all of them.

(Harry also hoped that there would be no Cornish Pixies, but given how much Ludo Bagman reminded Harry of Lockhart, Harry wasn't reassured at there wouldn't be any of the little nuisances.)

"Got it? Wonderful! Now, when the cannon goes off, you will be permitted to exit the tent and go to your respective areas. You will be sent out in order of points. So first to leave will be Miss Suzuki, then Mr. Potter, Mr. Krum, Mr. Diggory, and then Miss Delacour. Establish some form of protection around your tent, and once Miss Delacour has had half an hour to raise her protections, all the structures will rise into the air. Whosever structure is the last one standing will be declared the winner."

"If our structures are ruined, are we still allowed to try and destroy the others'?" asked Cedric.

"Yes, you are! But you won't get quite as many points for taking out another's tent, if your own isn't still standing," Bagman practically chirped.

Harry was not the only one to find that tone offensive given the task before them. They were just being sent out to fling spells out at each other, after all.

At least it wasn't (probably) dragons again.

~IiI~

Harry, Viktor, and Cedric had all prepared by bringing their brooms. While there were other ways of somehow being suspended in air, they didn't allow as much flexibility in maneuvering, nor the acceleration that brooms had and were incredibly difficult to master, relying upon a mastery of at least the basics of Wandless Magic (according to Hermione, at least). On the other hand, protection is a difficult thing to achieve when one has no real idea of what the attackers are going to throw at them.

Reina chanted under her breath, with her hands raised in front of her, and began erecting a series of shimmering blue walls and a ceiling around her purple tent.

Harry began by utilizing about half of the various pranks Fred and George had given him in different locations around his circus-esque scarlet tent. With no background in Runes, he couldn't perform any truly amazing wards, but the few that Bill had sent back, via Ron, would probably give any of the others a nasty surprise.

Viktor, not unlike Reina, started muttering charms and curses under his breath as he walked on the thin platform his mustard yellow tent rested upon.

Cedric opted for more transfiguration, summoning various rocks and plants from around the stadium to him and turning them into a sea of winged creatures (including a small dragon, just for laughs) and honey badgers to guard his bright orange tent.

Fleur, broom-less, opened her bag and pulled out five small pentagonal stones, which she arranged around her voluminous periwinkle blue tent.

~IiI~

With a sharp whistle, the five tents and their respective platforms rose into the sky.

"Alright contestants, on the second whistle now."

TWEET!

"And they're off! The boys, all Quidditch players seem to be in their element here. Three seekers on brooms – for all those who wanted to see Potter go against Krum after the first task, this is your chance! And Diggory, the only one to have beaten Potter in Quidditch! This will be a – great Scott, is Suzuki running on air?!"

Yes, she was. And in the race between the Shinou Academy student and Quidditch players on some of the fastest brooms available, she seemed to be winning.

"And she's taken out Potter's tent with an explosive red spell, that one she used against her dragon - I don't think any of us can forget it, dodging the various goops and clouds of smoke that are coming from his defenses! Alas, Potter is no longer able to win this task, but now he is no longer tied down by protecting his tent! And it seems like he has a bone to pick with Suzuki after that stunt of her's."

"Expeliarmus!"

Reina dodged.

"Fernunculous!"

Again, she dodged.

"Immobilis!"

Not only did she dodge, Reina actually sped up and suddenly disappeared.

"What?!" The audience shouted.

"Merlin's beard! What's this? Suzuki looks like she's just Disapparated on Hogwarts grounds, but as anyone can tell you, that should be impossible!"

Having lost sight of the other contestant, Harry turned to work on Viktor's tent.

Cedric was not so lucky.

"Headmaster Kurosaki, how is your student Disapparating _on Hogwarts grounds_?!" Professor McGonagall shouted to be heard of the din. That, at least, silenced the Judge's and Professor's booths.

"She's not." Bagman moved his wand, which was acting like a microphone, to in front of Kurosaki's mouth, so all could hear the explanation. The Headmaster's scowl deepened, but he continued, "What you know as Apparition is not a widely practiced art at Shinou. There's very little need when we ourselves are capable of moving at great speeds to get where we want to go, without feeling like we're being squeezed through a straw."

"What?! This is a physical talent?!" Bagman asked.

"Well, it's not purely physical-the body wouldn't be able to withstand the speeds otherwise, but it is not purely magical either." Kurosaki shrugged.

"Amazing."

~IiI~

Of course, in the wake of a faster opponent who could change direction on a Knut, there was little the broom-bound champions could do to protect their tents.

Fleur was a slightly different story.

Maintaining her balance on the thin ledge around her tent was tricky, but the fireballs the French witch was throwing were certainly doing better than the defenses of the other contestants. Cedric's birds were mere annoyances to Reina, and needless to say the dragon was no real defense, either, while she attacked his tent and the Badger couldn't get through the Japanese student's defense around her own tent. Viktor's curses were holding up better against the foreign magical assault, but were still crumbling at an alarming rate.

After all, Shinou was a school of battle first and foremost, and those wanting to be taken in by the elusive 16th division were known to demonstrate just a bit more destructiveness than others (unless they wanted to go to the 11th, but that's a slightly different situation. "Accidental" collateral damage is different from _accidental_ collateral damage, after all).

Still, it was becoming increasingly obvious to the other competitors that they should team up if they wanted a chance to beat the Japanese girl.

Noticing the state of Viktor's wards, Harry and Cedric moved to assist him in defending his tent (since the three of them had realized that attempting to break the barriers around Reina's tent would take far more time than they had at the moment). Fleur, from her stationary post, had no problem attempting to hit the other girl's tent. Not that the fire really did much to the barrier...but perhaps superheating it might cause it crack?

~IiI~

Given the number of opponents she was now facing (for all that the birds were really only annoyances and the dragon was a pale imitation of the real thing, with no magical protections imbued in its skin), and the constant assault on her own tent, Reina grimaced and finally unsheathed her sword. Until this point, it had been largely ignored by her fellow contestants and the judges themselves. Thrusting the sword into the air, Reina shouted, "Twist and deceive, Maboroshi-gitsune!"

~IiI~

"She has a SWORD?" Bagman shouted, his statement amplified by the incredulous shouts of most of the audience.

The others in the judges' booth turned to look at the Shinou Headmaster.

He stared back calmly. "Durmstrang used staves in their demonstration, we used swords. Why no one has commented on the fact that we bring them with us as you do you wands, I have no idea. But honestly, you didn't think our military school doesn't have weapons instruction, did you?"

Given that the Japanese school was still a functioning military academy, and they could hardly protest the use of weapons given that each and every wand could be counted as one, the others in the booth turned away.

~IiI~

"Harry! Your broom!" Cedric yelled.

"What?"

"YOUR. BROOM."

Harry glanced over his shoulder, in time to see odd, green fire burning away the twigs of his Firebolt's tail.

Reina takes the chance to explode Krum's tent with a quick chant ending in "Byakurai!" and a blue bolt of lightening.

"Merlin's balls!" Harry dove swiftly to join Fleur on her thin perch, shouting a quick "Aguamenti!" to try and...wait, the water went right through the flames.

"An illusion?" Harry muttered, before he was nearly knocked off the ledge by Krum coming in for a hard landing due to a similar problem.

Before the Durmstrang student's curses could get any more profane, Harry shouted, "Krum, it's not real! The fire's an illusion!"

"Vat?"

"Yeah, it's -"

"JUMP!" Fleur shouted, as a blue light, just like the one that had exploded Krum's tent, came streaking towards them.

Harry and Krum returned to the skies, right before Fleur's tent exploded, and the witch was left to flutter to the ground on black, partially transformed wings.

She groaned, "I hate having to do that," upon reaching the ground, and rubbed her arms as the feathers slowly retracted.

The boys landed beside her and began stretching out their limbs.

"Hey, Reina, have you ever played Quidditch?" Cedric asked. "Because if you haven't you need to. You'd make a great beater, or a Chaser - I think being a seeker would be too easy for you, and boring, but we should totally have a game between your classmates and us - and Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Inter-school unity and all that!"

Reina blinked. "Um. I don't know what Quidditch is?"

Harry, Viktor, and Cedric shared a smirk. "We'll teach you."

Fleur groaned in sympathy. "Now you will never get them to shut up," she tells the other champion.

~IiI~

Thus, Shinou came in first, Beauxbatons second (for being the last tent destroyed), Durmstrang third and Hogwarts fourth and fifth. Considering the lack of structured classes offered at Hogwarts that actually taught the types of protections the students would have needed (as they were covered in seventh year charms, which Cedric had opted not to take, and should have been covered in various Defense Against the Dark Arts classes since second year, which usually wasn't due to a spotty curriculum and lack of competent teachers), the two Brits did quite well.

Still, no one was going to forget what the Shinou student did anytime soon.

(While it might have made them feel better to know that Reina was 230 years old, understanding the equivalent maturity and number of years spent studying likely wouldn't have made a difference).

~IiI~

"To give you all a taste of the French and Beauxbatons culture, we shall be teaching all those present a simple dance our students have voted to teach you. It is the first dance the first years learn, and is consequently one of the most nostalgic of all the dances taught at Beauxbatons."

"Durmstrang students have voted to give a short lesson on the differences between staves and wands." The professor looked pained by this fact. "Although there are many secrets surrounding these ancient magical foci, a brief summary will not go...amiss."

Some one had decided to let the Weasley Twins decide the Hogwarts lesson...or perhaps they merely hijacked it.

"Shinou has been volunteered to teach you how to use swords and other weapons, along with a brief demonstration of how one can use both a weapon and magic in combat." All the Japanese professors look amused by that statement, although some of the students look...worried.

Dumbledore beamed. "These demonstrations will take place next weekend - and will start Thursday. Classes have been canceled to accommodate the new events!"

* * *

 **Guest review responses:**

Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the fic!

As always, reviews make my day! And feel free to poke me on tumblr ( .com) or just stop by and say hi. (At some point, I'll actually take prompts, but that won't be for a few weeks yet - let me survive the end of winter quarter first.)

~Fins


	4. Chapter 4

The Headmaster of Shinou Academy observed the group of students in front of him. "Many of you noticed Reina Suzuki's use of a sword in the most recent task. Today, you will have the chance to either watch or, if you have prior experience, possibly participate in an exhibition match against one of out students. For those with experience or interest in archery, please see Professor Ishida. For those with interest or experience in boxing or martial arts experience, Professor Sado. Professor Inoue will be overseeing any of those interested in healing, and alternative weapons."

The students collectively turned to look at the woman, wondering just what "alternative weapons" were.

Considering the number of assorted objects behind her (including a silk robe, a ceramic coffee cup, three dictionaries, and far too many sharp kitchen implements), a number of students were decided to at least observe one of the lessons.

"Please note that for those working with swords, what we teach is not European fencing, but zanjutsu. The rules are different, and all of the Shinou students will be fighting with live weapons. On Sunday, during the closing ceremonies, the top ranked student will spar against me."

The last statement caused a flurry of whispers to break out among the Shinou students, which caused their Headmaster to smirk, before he returned to addressing the others.

"We will, of course, have Madame Pomfrey on hand for any injuries, but if you do choose to participate, you will be required to sign a waiver that states you understood the consequences and won't complain too much if you get hurt."

~IiI~

"You will split yourselves up into groups based upon skill level. Don't lie, there's no point in injuring anyone's feet more than you have to. Done? Good."

The French professor observed the students with a sniff.

Those who had come to observe - either not trusting their dancing skills or having no desire to learn - watched with relief at not having to stand under that particular professor's gaze. She looked like she could cut you down to size with a word, and feel absolutely no remorse for any feelings she might injure, unless you were perfect at executing her art.

(The Slytherins might have collectively been in a competitive love triangle over her with the Ravenclaws. There was some scuffling in the back, before the professor spoke again.)

"They're all your's Madame Maxime," as she curtsied and swept off the dance floor.

"Thank you."

~IiI~

"Staves are not wands. They have more personality, are older and slower to respond initially, and especially if you do not have the requisite amount of power to wield them. Therefore, you will all be given orbs to practice with. This is how it is done at Durmstrang, before anyone moves on to another foci. The orbs will help train you.

"If anyone already has experience with these, then go see one of the other professors," the older man said, with a grin, and a small group of students shuffled off to the side. "We shall begin with lumos."

"Lumos." The students incanted.

Suddenly, light filled the room like a solar flare.

"Argh!"

"GAH!"

"Sorry!" Neville shrieked, throwing the orb in an attempt to put an end the blinding light, though he was not the only one holding a miniature sun.

"Ah, too much power, yes?" the Durmstrang professor commented behind sunglasses. "You only need light enough to see, not blind your enemies."

~IiI~

"Welcome!" Fred and George shouted to the packed Great Hall.

"Hogwarts, as you all know," Fred said.

"Is known for its four houses," George continued.

"The Lions,"

"The Badgers,"

"The Ravens,"

"And the Snakes."

"Thanks to our good friend the Sorting Hat, we've managed to make miniature versions that you all can try!" They proclaimed in unison.

"But first," George began, once the whispers had quieted, "you must prove yourselves worthy of the houses."

"So we've made a bit of a treasure hunt!" Fred said, gleefully.

"Now, you've all got until around 4 o'clock, to give us enough time to sort you before supper,"

"So off you all trot! And, whatever you do,"

"Don't. Anger. The cat." They finished together.

Students scrambled to exit the stands in order for the hunt to begin.

"Notice how none of them asked us for a list, Gred?"

"That I did Forge. Guess none of them are Ravens, eh?"

They share a grin.

"Well, we'll see!"

Dinner consisted of a large number of animals gracing the various tables, and conversation was lost among the roars, hisses, caws, and whatever sound badgers make - which was, it was thought, drowned beneath the rest of the clamor.

~IiI~

Overall, Hogwarts won first place, Durmstrang second, Shinou third, and Beauxbatons fourth. Although this had little effect on their respective champion's scores, they were awarded some points for their school's demonstrations - just because they were champions, didn't mean they didn't need some support from their schools.

~IiI~

Back in the Defense Against the Dark Arts office, Barty Crouch, Jr. clutched his head and groaned. He was failing his master. And his master knew it, as if in unnecessary confirmation, his Dark Mark thrummed with pain.

Why, why did those Japanese show up? Did they know? They couldn't know, no one knew what his master's plan was, except him. Him and Wormtail, but the rat was with his master - had better be with his master, helping his master regain his strength for Barty's success. He would succeed - he could not completely fail his master, not again.

Potter should be in first place - would have been in first place - or at least not as distant a second as he was currently, and so narrowly ahead of Krum. Although...there was an idea. Igor had been slacking with his students. And if not him, then there were other contestants - after all, in a dark maze it's hard to tell friend from foe...or how many creatures there are.

~IiI~

Nearly a month later, the champions were shown the final task.

While the boys were certainly upset about the sacrilege inflicted upon the Quidditch field, the girls were more interested in the maze itself.

"So, we must get through the maze and reach the center to get the cup and win the tournament, yes?" Fleur asked.

"Precisely!" Bagman said.

"Are there any restrictions on what we may do within the maze?" Was her follow up question.

"Well, we'd appreciate it if you all avoid killing each other, but there'll be plenty of trials within the maze itself to give you trouble, so apart from sensibly not using anything illegal, you all are free to use what you'd like."

"I see, thank you," she said with a smirk.

Reina was beginning to be concerned about her fellow champions. The tasks she could handle. The rest?

Well. There was a reason she was gunning for Kurosaki-taichou's division, to serve under either Kurosaki or Sado directly.

~IiI~

The interruption of Aki's practice wasn't welcome, but he knew that the Englishman who'd once been judging the tournament in which his best friend was participating was probably important enough to stop his attempts at upper level kidou and alert Kurosaki-taichou.

Man, and when he's finally been figuring out how not to implode his bindings...

Still, the mission came first, so Aki flared his reiatsu while wandering over to grab the physically older man in torn robes, who'd begun muttering to a tree.

Sure people knew that Suzuki could "run on air," but it's not like he needed to remind them of that fact. And it didn't look like the guy was going to die anytime soon.

~IiI~

The quick arrival of Ishida (who, admittedly, was probably better for this work), resulted in the transport of both student and ministry worker to the Headmaster's office.

Conveniently, nearly all the other people involved with the tournament were present.

Ishida, quite unnecessarily given the proximity, but politely, knocked on the window, which was quickly opened by Kurosaki.

"Kurosaki, Tamura found this man walking in the forest asking for Professor Dumbledore."

"That's the...judge who's been missing, right?"

Ishida rolled his eyes.

Kurosaki scowled. "Well, bring him in."

Given the stupefied expressions on the other teachers' faces, Ishida forwent the polite courtesy of asking Dumbledore for permission to enter, and walked in with Tamura Aki, dragging Crouch behind him.

Apparently it wasn't everyday you saw visitors arrive via window, but given that they'd all seen Suzuki Reina's performance, Ishida didn't see why it was such a shock to see the teachers perform similar feats. Even if he was standing on a glowing platform.

Nonetheless, Dumbledore recovered quickly enough and nodded his, now unnecessary, assent before Tamura closed the window behind them. Given the current position of the furniture in the room, Ishida and Tamura were facing a semi-circle of teachers.

With a nod, Kurosaki said, "Alright, Tamura, start from the top."

~IiI~

"This is an outrage! Your ministry man claims illness only to turn up at this tournament he organized - is this a plot, Dumbledore? A plot to win over Durmstrang, to cheat even more than you've been allowed to already with a second Hogwarts champion?" Karkaroff spat at the elderly wizard.

"And you, you upstart." He said, rounding on Kurosaki. "It was your people who found this man! How do we know you're not colluding with Dumbledore in this mess? To make yourselves better and impress others by overstepping your boundaries, as if crushing everyone in every single competition wasn't enough to show your arrogance!"

Dumbledore simply sat back, pondering the appearance of this unintended guest, while Kurosaki was vastly unamused by Karkaroff's blatant stupidity. Ishida couldn't blame him. It was quite repetitive.

Madam Maxime took up the questioning and complaints before Karkaroff had finished, thankfully ending the further insulting tirades that were, without a doubt, forming in Karkaroff's brain.

"Indeed, Monsieur Karkaroff, this is most peculiar, but then why is this man in such a state? And perhaps even more importantly, how did he even get onto the school grounds? There seems to be a security breach, for him to have been able to arrive here. I was told this was one of the safest places in Britain - but if this man can come into the school in such a state, I must question that proclamation. Are my students truly safe?" She glared at Dumbledore.

"Perhaps the best question," Kurosaki cut in, "is why this man is here, though how he get here is certainly an excellent question as well. And what did he want - does he want?"

This was, apparently, the man's cue to cease speaking at air, fixating his eyes on Dumbledore and finally saying something relevant.

"Dumbledore. Must warn...Dumbledore."

"Yes, Barty, what do you need to warn me about?"

"Must...tell Dumbledore...that He's back...back...and my son...back..."

"What? Who, Barty, and what does this have to do with your son?"

Karkaroff's face went white, Ishida was interested to note.

"Him. Him. He. Is. Back. And my son. My son..."

"Who, Barty?"

"You-Know-..." And then the man began speaking to thin air again regarding his son's OWLs.

But, most people in the room didn't need that statement completed.

~IiI~

A quick trip to the hospital wing left Crouch under the care of Madam Pomfry and Ishida and Aki were allowed to return to their previous activities, provided they remain silent on the whole Crouch matter. Quickly, the school heads reconvened in Dumbledore's office to discuss security, while Dumbledore made a firecall to the Ministry.

"If we can bring in different continents from France and the Slavic countries, we'll have the people to further guard the students. The problem will be the final task."

"Why do you say that, Monsieur Kurosaki?"

"How long has You-Know-Who been back? If he's aware of the tournament, then all the champions are at risk."

"Are you saying He could have someone sabotaging the tournament?" Karkaroff asked.

Kurosaki pinned Karkaroff with a look.

"Given the earlier questions you asked included Hogwarts cheating to include an extra champion, who, completely coincidentally I'm sure, happens to be the one person at the top of You-Know-Who's To-be-Killed list, I think it's foolish to not think the tournament isn't already compromised. Unless you truly believe that a 14 year old is more powerful than Dumbledore and whatever ancient magic the goblet is imbued with."

Karkaroff was silent.

In the lull, vague sounds from the fire could be heard.

Soon enough, Dumbledore retreated from the hearth with an air of frustration and exasperation.

"Minister Fudge is refusing to believe the words of a, I quote, 'deserting, lying official, who has shirked his duty to the wizarding nation' that Voldemort is back. Consequently he shall not be informing the other Ministries of the possible danger and our need for guards."

Karkaroff and Maxime both protested loudly.

"He would put our students at risk?"

"There will be no help coming?"

Kurosaki, however, remained pensive.

"Ichigo, are you not concerned for your own students?" Dumbledore asked perturbed by the lack of visible concern.

"You forget, Dumbledore, that Shinou is a military school - and it's students will see battle before they graduate as part of the curriculum. My students have some idea of how to handle themselves if we are attacked. Can you say the same for any of yours? With the end of the major wars at the Time of Separation, the schools have fallen back to peace time curriculums that fail to instill the necessary attitudes and mindset one needs in battle."

The other three bowed their heads, because Kurosaki spoke the truth. But that did not stop their questions.

"Where do your students see live battles? For that matter how? Most of the magical nations are at peace." Madame Maxime queried, for it was her job to know almost everything that happened in the Magical World, so her students would be in the best place possible to succeed.

"And would you have had us maintain wartime policies and disciplines? The parents would revolt and those skills would not suit the current world."

"There is no place for the extreme wars that were fought in ages past. Voldemort is a problem, but he, too, will pass." Dumbledore added.

"How will the threat of Voldemort pass if there is no resistance? And why should civilian volunteers fight when there are those trained? Do you not have some form of armed forces - they should be able to build on what the students learned in school, not have to teach them anew. And basic defense is of benefit to everyone. As for where? Well, Karkaroff, if you do not reveal where your school is, why should I have to do so with mine?

"But, regardless, my students will be ready. And, if you can prevent it from ruffling too many feathers, there are others than can be called who might assist in defense of this school."

The mood was tense, all the European school heads focused on the one from Japan, who in turn met each of their eyes squarely, but none longer than Dumbledore's. He flinched minutely and bowed his head in agreement.

"Very well. I shall work on Cornelius, but if I cannot prevail, I will take responsibility for your people coming to protect the students and the school. As the Chief Warlock of the ICW I can go above the man's head. And considering the event...international help might be exactly what we need."

"I too, will inform the Prime Minister, and see what he can do. He was one of my students, not to long ago," Madame Maxime said.

"I shall do the same," Karkaroff grumbled.

"Very well."

~IiI~

One would've had to have been completely oblivious to have not noticed the change in the atmosphere among the headmasters and headmistress, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione certainly weren't.

There was, after all, a mystery afoot.

But, between final exams and the looming final task, neither Hogwarts student had time to devote to discovering the source of tension.

* * *

Two more chapters to go!

And Kitsuneonna, over on Ao3, has agreed to help out with further beta'ing (because apparently I can't just complete a thing, I have to add more as I post them. Whoops).

Also, any replies will be delayed as I finish off Hell Week, and begin finals - next week's chapter will probably be earlier in the day, since I'm amazingly smart and have three finals all on Thursday of next week. (I'mma die.)

Anyways, reviews are very welcome! And don't forget that you can always poke me on tumblr: .com.

~Fins


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Bit shorter this week, unfortunately, but I've three finals tomorrow, all back to back, and I'm not super confident in my last one (lit professor teaching history: interesting, but this one shouldn't be allowed to write exams, apparently). Next week will the be final chapter of this fic (yay!) along with an alternate final task - because Nifflers are cute and basically me, but I currently don't have time.

Much thanks to Kitsuneonna on Ao3 for beta'ing this chapter. I'll be going through over the next week uploading the edited chapters (which, in the case of chapter three, make them way more awesome than they are currently).

* * *

The next week was tense, filled with increasing stress lines among not only the school leaders, but also their professors, and many a parliament of owls swooping in and out of Hogwarts, the Beauxbatons carriage, and the Durmstrang ship.

Finally, at the end of the week, the headmasters and headmistress reconvened.

"Cornelius still has not come around," Dumbledore sighed to the group. "He will not acknowledge the threat, and is, at this point, ready to argue against allowing any foreign assistance into the country. I can forcibly negate it, but it would require a full Wizengamot meeting and hard evidence." Which they all knew would take too long.

"Well," Madame Maxime huffed, "the French Magical Prime Minister is willing to lend us a contingent of Aurors, but if your Fudge is not allowing people to enter, he cannot have a magical scandal on his hands." Her lips were pursed, clearly demonstrating how unhappy she was at the whole situation.

Karkaroff coughed out a rough, "Bah. You would not let our people into your country anyways, not the ones who could help and whom our President would send - they are too dark for your laws, though legal under the ICW laws. She will not send people. It is our problem, and my students are trained. Perhaps," his eyes cut to the youngest headmaster, "not as much as they were in the old days, but enough to defend themselves and get away if they must."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "I believe that we might be able to entertain some French Aurors, then, if some came as recruiters or as a part of year-end examinations?"

"Yes..." Madame Maxime said, slowly, as if reconsidering a plan, "a few have students in the group here at Hogwarts, anyways. They could be invited, and encouraged to prepare for the worst possibility."

"Well, that is some help, at least."

The four school heads fall silent.

"And what of you, Ichigo? Have you contacted your Ministry to see if help will come? You said your students are trained, but can they cover all of our other students?" Dumbledore asked, as the youngest had yet to speak.

Kurosaki slowly nodded his head. "I have asked for permission, and if it is necessary, we can have a full group of some of our strongest fighters here. Most have come off their most recent assignments, but I'm sure they'll be willing to...help. They're a little eccentric, I believe you say, but they will help protect the students, should it come down to it."

The others exchanged a look.

"I would feel safer for my students if your people would come," Madame Maxime admitted. "Our Aurors are good, of course, but there are many people here, at Hogwarts, and there will be few of them. And not all of the professors are capable duelists."

Dumbledore nodded, and Karkaroff shrugged in something resembling agreement.

Kurosaki sighed. "Very well. But you did ask for it."

The other headmasters and headmistress had to wonder at such an odd comment.

~IiI~

Dumbledore stood to make an announcement the next day, during breakfast.

"Students, guests, in order to provide the maximum protection during the final task, we will be playing host to more visitors. Please join me in welcoming the 16th division from Japan!"

Vaguely familiar pair of paper-paneled doors appeared and slid open. Out stepped a motley crew of different hair colors and styles - including holes in their bodies, as the leader, a short, remarkable young woman with her hair in a bun and dressed in similar clothes as the students of Shinou Academy, stepped out and bowed to the head table.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Albus Dumbledore-kouchou-sensei. We are a portion of 16th division of Seireitei's Gotei 13. Kurosaki-taichou, we await your orders."

Headmaster Kurosaki stood and walked to the front of the high table before saying, "Thank you, Hinamori."

With a hand, he gestured at the girl leading the group. "Let me properly reintroduce myself. I am Ichigo Kurosaki, captain of the 16th division of the Gotei 13. Leading the majority of the division is Hinamori Momo, my co-second in command, as Ishida shares the more field-work component.

"She and the others in the division will be patrolling, along with myself and the other teachers of Shinou. As we are doing this for your safety, listen to us if we tell you to do something if there is trouble or if we are serious. Certainly there are those who enjoy a good joke in the division, but your safety trumps that.

"Now, to continue introductions. The one with blue hair is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, then Coyote Starrk and Lillinette, Nelliel tu Odelschwanck..."

~IiI~

"ALRIGHT YOU BRATS, TURN IT BACK!"

"What?"

"Who are you, sir?"

"We don't recognize you!" the Weasley twins shouted in unison as they melted into the nearest group of students.

"YOU'RE LUCKY KUROSAKI IS SPARRING WITH ME IN FIVE MINUTES OR I'D KILL YOU, GIVE YOU TO THE HEALER, AND DO IT AGAIN!"

From further down the corridor, Ishida pushed up his glasses and muttered, "They should change the motto to 'never dye a panther's hair,' since they've already proved that graduates of this place have no problem messing with dragons."

Kurosaki snorts from his place at Ishida's shoulder.

~IiI~

"Seriously?" Kurosaki whispered when he returned to the quarters assigned to those participating in the entertaining, if at the time, completely stupid tournament in Scotland.

Someone had had the idea of creating a nest in the middle of his office – considering the initial number of blankets and the order, it was obviously meant for Starrk, Nell and Lillinette, but Grimmjow and Ishida were roped in as well. Given how Chad and Inoue were positioned, it seemed that this was probably another punishment for some argument or another (that probably ended in more collateral damage and, consequently, paperwork – which Ichigo decided Ishida would have the pleasure to fill out again, this time. He was technically an assistant captain; he had the authority to fill out paperwork).

~IiI~

It was Starrk that finds the blond girl wandering the halls, shoe-less and dreamy and constantly watching.

She's lonely.

(And he should know, seeing as he and Lillinette have spent centuries, millennia, alone – were completely alone until they split and there were two bodies and two minds.)

"Where are you going?" he asked.

The girl hummed. "Oh, I was going to the library, but then I decided to visit the Grey Lady, and I noticed that this area was distinctly lacking in Wackspurts, which is quite odd in this school. They're always around the students, and some of the teachers have quite the infestation as well. I wanted to see if there were Monflippers scarring them away – they're not known for being out, at this time of day."

Starrk raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why?"

The girl brightens. "Well, from what Daddy has managed to find, they much prefer…"

~IiI~

Then, it's the day of the final task.

All those entering Hogwarts' grounds are inspected for any type of concealment, and the French Aurors are re-briefed on their roles and the last minute security plan changes, while the Champions are meeting their families. The Japanese guards remain outside the walls, perched either on empty air or convenient roofs. Others have already relocated to keep a watch on the Maze.

The Cup is placed, the Champions are collected and instructed.

"At the sound of the cannon, Ms. Suzuki will enter, followed shortly by Mr. Potter," Ludo Bagman cries, and the cannon sounds.

Then enters Viktor, Fleur, and Cedric.

And the bushes were still, save for the wind.

~IiI~

Reina, deciding to take the advantage of her ability to walk above the silly bushes, slowly pushed her head and then her whole body beyond the tops of the bushes. There was no need to stick to the ground if one could run through the skies, and despite her worries about having demonstrated her ability in the third task, no one had apparently remembered to provide something to block her aerial abilities. Given how stunned the audience and the judges had been, she was quite surprised.

Seeing the bright gleam in the distance, and checking the locations of the other people in the maze - or at least the other creatures - Reina started forward at a run.

Kurosaki-taichou had given her this mission. She wouldn't fail, on her honor as a Shinigami.

~IiI~

Harry was racing Cedric to the cup when an Acromantula appeared suddenly from the right, and flung Cedric away, causing him to crash into the bushes. Unfortunately, the only spider specific spell Harry knew was the one Tom Riddle had taught him, however inadvertently, in second year. Previous experience indicated it wouldn't be enough to stop a spider this size, at least if one was alone.

Attempting a stunner that did nothing, Harry tried to distract it from Cedric.

He did that too well.

Still, at least the angle allowed him and Cedric to hit the same spot with a synchronized, "Stupefy!"

And there was just them and the cup.

Neither noticed a third person joining their group of two in touching the cup.

~IiI~

And then they were in a graveyard and not nearly as alone as they thought. Reina activated the button with a quick press and flared her reiatsu for good measure

"Cedric, stop calling for people - get down, there's someone here!"

At least one of them has had experience in suspicious near-death experiences, Reina thought to herself. Maboro-gitsune laughed.

But then a high voice, coming from the same location as the shadowy figure, screamed, "Kill the spare!" and there was no time for laughter.

The figure raised the wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

Reina took the opportunity to shunpo in front of the other champion, deflecting the spell with her blade, and sending it rebounding onto a gravestone.

Fortunately, she had already used the locating device Kurosaki-taichou had given her to use, and shoved the teen behind a nearby headstone as she dodged more lights and intoned a simple kidou.

"Bakudo 1: Sai!"

With his arms suddenly pinned behind his back and his legs stuck together, landing on the wand he'd used, the man could no longer hold the bundle, and it thudded to the ground.

The thing within the cloth began hissing and a large snake appeared from the grass behind Reina, only to be decapitated by Maboro-gitsune.

Oddly, the snake seemed to scream as it died.

Reina mentally shrugged. Perhaps it was something snakes did in the magical-human world.

~IiI~

Soon after, Kurosaki-taichou, Ishida-sensei, Sado-sensei, and Inoue-sensei appeared.

"Alright, Suzuki?"

"Yes, Taichou. The man is bound with Bakudo 1, and the odd doll he was carrying is not able to move well under its own power. It tried to order a snake to attack, I believe, as it was hissing before a snake attacked me from the grass. I decapitated it with my Zanpakutou, and it died with a scream."

"I see, good work." Kurosaki-taichou nodded.

"The snake screamed, you said?" Ishida-sensei cut in.

"Yes, sir," Reina replied.

"I see... Kurosaki, grab that cloth and the doll, but be careful."

"Yeah, yeah." He started for the doll and cauldron. "Suzuki, get the others back to the school and inform Hinamori-fukutaichou."

"Yessir. Will the cup work, sir?"

"Presumably. It's a portkey - and unless specially made, they tend to work in both directions."

"Understood."

~IiI~

"...and then Ishida-sensei sent me back with Diggory and Potter."

"I see. Thank you, Suzuki. You are dismissed." Suzuki bowed and moved to return to the Shinou section of the stands.

"But Ms. Hinamori-!" Dumbledore began to say.

Momo turned to stare up at the man who looked not dissimilarly to the Soutaichou and was still less than half her age.

"Dumbledore-kouchou-sensei, Suzuki is a student of Shinou Academy and under my command. She has given her report, rescued the potential hostages/victims and now it is time for my division to do its work. You are the Headmaster of Hogwarts, but this is now a military operation of the 16th division, due to our members becoming involved and specially equipped to handle the apparent problem. You are not part of it in any capacity higher than civilian," she snapped at him.

Leaving him to contemplate her words, Hinamori moved to perform the proper kidou for the announcement she'd need to make.

Reina's eyes lit up - here was yet another reason for her to aim for the 16th following her graduation.

~IiI~

"Yes, I knew it. This is the last bit of him, outside of the part in Potter."

"Great. So do we need soul candy for the kid, or do you want to get Momo to use the glove?"

"Either would work, I suppose, although how the parasitic portion is attached could be problematic...Unless...Inoue, can you reject his splitting?"

"I haven't tried it before, but it should work!"

"And we'll be ready if it works, might actually bypass a lot of the insanity of knocking a kid out of his body. Can you get your shield up, too?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, but it'll take me longer to pull this goblin's bit back if I do."

"We'd rather you be safe than quick, Inoue," Chad said.

"Ah, ok. Please get ready."

They backed away.

"Souten Kisshun: I reject!"

Light flared.

* * *

Please leave a review!

And feel free to come and poke me over on tumblr: .com

~Fins


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** First off, thank you to my betas, Kitsuneonna and bookworm83197 for their assistance in making this as amazing as it is - this would be a far poorer fic if I hadn't had your help.

Secondly, thank you to everyone who's taken the time to review, especially Guest 907, who has asked some good questions and corrected me on my mistakes (those will be fixed when I update the chapters (1-4) with their fully beta'd forms next week).

Finally, I hope you all enjoyed the fic and stick with me for future ones in this crossover fandom (and to all of you who are so patiently waiting for Moon and Shield to update, the chapter is written, I just need to type it up, I swear. Expect it in a week or so - definitely by Easter), or in other fandoms in which I write.

* * *

Starrk was the one to notice the man behaving oddly.

"Shouldn't you be with the rest of the teachers, consulting with your headmaster?" he drawled.

"Of course I am," the man with the moving eye growled back. "I-I just...need one of my dark detectors from my room. Now let me pass, you fool!"

Starrk raised an eyebrow. "And this artifact is going to help deal with the potential enemies converging on the school?"

"Yes, YES! It's very important."

"I'm not supposed to let anyone leave the stadium - it could be dangerous."

"I'm a teacher! The one who teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts! I know what could happen! This will prevent – "

"And I'm not supposed to let anyone leave."

The man snorted, but sweat was beading on his upper lip and forehead. "You listen to everything that the girl tells you to do? We all heard the announcement."

Starrk shrugged languidly. "Since she has the rank, I'm supposed to listen to her...including when she says to detain suspicious people."

"Why you-! Imperio!"

Starrk was faster, dodging the spell and grabbing the wand before another could be fully cast, before following up with a blow to the head that ensured the man would not be going anywhere soon – not unless his head was thicker than a Shinigami's (doubtful, given some of the ones that sparred with Grimmjow on a regular basis) or the wizard had advanced healing.

"Lillinette, let the fukutaichou know."

"Yeah, yeah, lazy old man," she said over her shoulder, as she left.

Starrk sighed. "And all I wanted was a nap..."

~IiI~

Harry groaned in the middle of his recounting and collaboration on what had occurred in the graveyard, and leaned his head into his hands.

"Mr. Potter, are you quite alright?" Madame Pomphrey asked.

"My head feels like it's splitting open," Harry muttered, before groaning again and clasping his hands to his scar, where it felt like someone had taken an icepick and decided to give him a lobotomy.

Madame Pomphrey turned to the rest of the judges, ministry officials, and the French Auror captain.

"I understand that you need to collect evidence and want the story while it's still fresh, but I must insist that the boy rest! He's gone through a terribly traumatic experience, and is injured. The stress from this _interrogation_ is _not_ helping and you will see the boy tomorrow, after he's had a good night's sleep!"

Minister Fudge attempted to insert his own opinion on that matter, but was glared into submission by Madame Pomphrey.

~IiI~

Staring at the remains of the false, infant sized body Voldemort had been inhabiting, which was itself lying in a crater, Ichigo said, "Well, at least we had permission to remove him from the cycle of reincarnation. And it wasn't me breaking the rules this time."

Ishida adjusted his glasses, but didn't deny how he had taken out the moron with a vengeance after he had attempted to kill them all with conjured snakes of golden fire.

"You're a bad influence, Kurosaki."

"Yeah, yeah. Had nothing to do with Inoue getting attacked, I'm sure. We feel the love, Ishida, truly, Chad and I do."

Chad chuckled with Ichigo, as Ishida said nothing. Orihime was ensuring that the man was dead, by having her fairies poke him with a stick.

"He's gone?"

"Oh yes, he's very dead. Should we bring him back?"

"Eh, probably, if only so they can see his body and be sure he's dead."

"Alright."

~IiI~

"Huh. I don't remember seeing him around," Grimmjow said to Starrk.

"Well he started bubbling a minute ago. Then his eye popped out along with the leg and suddenly he's this person."

"Weird. Well Hinamori'll be here in a bit – had to grab the head people, since they actually know shit about these assholes."

Starrk sighed. "And my sleep keeps getting further and further delayed."

"Tough shit. I hate kids and I'm still here."

"I've seen how much you...hate...Ichigo's sisters."

Grimmjow bristled.

~IiI~

Hinamori managed to arrive a few minutes later, interrupting the one-sided shouting match, with the second in command of the school, who went pale and shouted, "Barty Crouch!"

"You didn't know you had an imposter in the school this entire time? Sheesh, you guys suck," Lillinette commented, unimpressed.

Hinamori glared at the girl, but before any more could be said, a sudden pressure forced those civilians who were standing to their knees.

"Ah, welcome back, Taichou."

"Hinamori. We've got two morons, one who attempted the revival and the other who wanted to be revived. What's the status here?"

"This man was impersonating a professor. We have yet to discover more."

"Alright. Let's get this over with."

"First, if you would please contain your reiatsu...?"

"Oh, yeah."

Abruptly the pressure eased. Dumbledore took this as his cue to lead the whole congregation of important people to the newly returned group.

"Ishida-san?"

"I'm keeping his remains on this plane," he replied, and presumably that was what was contained within the floating, glowing blue box.

Hinamori nodded. "Then if you would move off to the side, until that can be properly sorted."

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Now," Ichigo turned to look at the man Starrk was still holding down, "what is your name?"

The man spat instead of replying, but Dumbledore said, "Barty Crouch, Junior."

"Ah. Alright. Why is he here?" Ichigo asked, over the din of the ministry officials squawking about how that was "Impossible!" "Outrageous!" "Someone is clearly trying to besmirch the name of one of our most respected employees!"

Dumbledore's eyes, for once, twinkled coldly. "If I might, Mr. Starrk, pull up his left sleeve?"

"Sure."

In doing so, Dumbledore exposed the grey remains of a Dark Mark.

"What?!"

"It seems that Voldemort has been active."

"Oh, look," Professor McGonagall said, voice shaking but dry, "proof that You-Know-Who was mobilizing people!"

"But, Professor McGonagall, my dear lady," Fudge interjected, "How do we know that this is _actually_ Barty Crouch, Junior? He could be a man under Polyjuice! Or some other disguise!"

"Well, it's a good thing that we have some Aurors with us, isn't it, Minister. And I do believe that they are authorized, by the French government, to dose suspected terrorists with Veritaserum, are they not?" She countered.

"Indeed, Madame, we are," the Auror captain replied. "And as I can think of no reasons, none that are good at least, as to why a man should be at an international event wearing the face of a dead man and carrying the mark of a creature that has terrorized the Wizarding World of Britain and threatened the rest of the world, I shall be administering that potion."

He reached inside his cloak for the vial.

"But first, I must read him his rights."

"They have those things here?" Lillinette said skeptically. "I thought they were just like 'you're guilty!' bang, 'you're guilty, off to prison you go!' bang. Worse than Seireitei I thought."

Fudge puffed himself up at that comment, not unlike an offended cat, but was cut off from commenting by Kurosaki.

"Lillinette, c'mon. It's not polite to say that to their faces when they might just be about to prove you wrong."

She sighed. " _Fine_."

Kurosaki patted her head, and the French Auror took her silence to approach the unconscious man. Binding the downed man in rope, he incanted, " _Evenerate_."

The man blinked his eyes a few times, and they slowly focused upon the group in front of him.

"Sir, you are under arrest for entering Hogwarts grounds under false pretenses, and for at least past association with the Dark Lord known as Voldemort. You have the right to representation in court after the findings of this case have been brought before the Wizengamot. Anything you say will be inspected by the court.

"For the purpose of this initial session, you will be given three drops of Veritaserum. If you choose not to answer a question, you have that ability but it is likely that any silence will be considered compliance in the court of law."

That said, the Auror Stunned the man, placed three drops from the small eye dropper vial he'd pulled from a pocket inside his cloak on the man's tongue, and Revived him.

"Now, what is your name?"

"Barty Crouch, Junior," the man, Barty, croaked, much to the shock of the British Ministry of Magic officials.

"Whom were you disguised as?"

"Alastor Moody."

"Why did you disguise yourself as him?"

"To assist my Master."

"Who is your master? Does he answer to the name Voldemort?"

"The Dark Lord is my Master, and you filthy worm, you do not deserve to speak His name." With that, any semblance of calm shattered, and Dumbledore took executive action by casting a wide-spread silencing charm.

"To what end did your Master have you interfere with this tournament?"

"He asked me to ensure that Harry Potter would win, that he would be brought to Him, and so He would return, stronger than before." A manic light had entered Barty's eyes by the end of that statement, and he leaned forward, as he continued. "I alone searched for Him. I alone was successful and I will be rewarded beyond imagination when He comes for me."

At that statement, Kurosaki and Ishida snorted, but was generally ignored by the rest of the group were still distracted by the return of the Dark Lord.

"And where is the real Alastor Moody?" The Auror asked, face set in grim lines.

"In the bottom of his seven compartment trunk."

"Still alive, for use of his hair in Polyjuice Potion?"

"Yes." That answer was gritted out.

"Excellent. You will be kept in a holding cell on Azkaban until this entire situation is sorted out."

Barty Crouch, Junior was then Stunned once more.

Turning to the group behind him, the Auror Captain said, "Well, Minister Fudge. I believe that you have proof that this tournament has been tampered with by the British Dark Wizard, Voldemort. I would suggest you review what the Head of the Wizengamot has been telling you, as I was told by Madame Maxime, to muster your forces to face this threat."

Fudge's mouth gaped, as his complexion resembled curdled milk in the face of this testimony.

"Ah, quite right, I'm afraid I haven't removed the silencing charm yet. Here we go," Dumbledore said mildly.

"What – but – no, _Dumbledore, no. He can't be back_."

"I'm afraid, Cornelius, that we have proof otherwise. The testimony by Mr. Crouch, by Mr. Potter, Mr. Diggory, and Ms. Suzuki. And by Professors Kurosaki, Ishida, Sado, and Inoue, who faced off against the man, giving enough time for the children to escape."

"But – Dumbledore, this will _ruin_ –"

Kurosaki interrupted with a cough. "Well, Voldemort was a problem. He's taken care of."

" _What_?" the group gaped at him.

Kurosaki shrugged. "Yeah, he and his helper, along with the snake, are dead. That's what's in the box," he gestured to the floating blue box, "and the person Chad had to bring back."

"What, but…Ichigo… _how?_ "

"Team effort, and we'll leave it at that until there's a full debriefing."

"Ichigo, I must insist upon knowing – "

Kurosaki cut him off. "No, Headmaster Dumbledore, this became a Gotei problem as soon as my fellows and I were involved, and as such will follow procedure as usual. We will collaborate with the investigative team that I _hope_ ," he said pointedly, looking at Fudge, "will be sent to the graveyard of Little Hangleton, before sunrise, to ensure all evidence is collected before anyone else can stumble across it. Afterwards, we will also, of course, cooperate with your legal system to ensure that all parts of this case come to light. But not before then.

"This man had supporters. What will they do when they realize their Lord is dead? Nothing good, I assume."

With that, Dumbledore's arguments faded and he was forced to acquiesce.

~IiI~

Later that night, a stunned and confused Dumbledore spent much of his time muttering over and over again, "neither can live..." and "prophecy"

Professor McGonagall was very unimpressed when she found him still at it in the morning.

"Honestly, Albus! You have the Minister to deal with, along with the current investigation and coordinating with Kurosaki's group. You don't have time for your tangential ideas and divination!

"The house elves will get you ready in half an hour, and for Merlin's sake, you should be done with all that talk by then!"

~IiI~

The tournament ends in a flurry of confusion, between the investigation taking place and the idea that Voldemort was back but dead yet again. Already rumors were circulating that the entire thing was a hoax, but then other people questioned why the French Auror presence was necessary, then.

Still, Hogwarts champions were the one to take the cup, and so they were the ones declared the winners for the reinstated tournament. However, given the ease with which an outside force had tampered with the tournament, it was unlikely that it would be continued in the near future.

(Harry and Ron and Hermione had absolutely no problems with that idea.)

Outside of Hogwarts, Fudge was trying to deny that Voldemort had ever been trying to bring himself back, feeding the rumors that the entire thing was a hoax or a different group of terrorists attempting to utilize Voldemort's reputation, but the records from the ongoing investigation were undeniable, along with the potion remains within the cauldron in the graveyard which Cedric, Harry, and Reina had found themselves and the evidence in the Riddle House. Add to the sudden appearance of a convicted Death Eater on school grounds and his addled father, Fudge was having a difficult time finding more supporters. (The Daily Prophet had gotten ahold of the facts for once.)

"Thank you for hosting the tournament, Headmaster Dumbledore. It was a most entertaining and enlightening visit," Kurosaki said, before gesturing for the paper doors in front of him to open. His students followed behind him, as unruffled by this whole adventure as Reina was, after she'd portkeyed with Harry and Cedric back to Hogwarts grounds.

"Indeed. It was most enlightening," Madame Maxime said, as she swept the last of her students into the powder blue carriage. It seemed that future relations with Britain would be very interesting for the next few years, at least as long as Cornelius Fudge was in office.

"Thank you for your assistance, Headmaster Dumbledore. We appreciate the help and hospitality over the course of the year and in the past week, after our own Headmaster had fled," Viktor Krum said, on behalf of the Bulgarian contingent as they walked up the gangplank before it retracted and disappeared beneath the surface of the Black Lake. They, as a school, had a fair amount of work ahead of them to replace Karkaroff and better prepare their students for the insanity that the end of a Dark Lord brings.

At Hogwarts, in the following days, the students settle back into their routine, apart from the world for the last few days during grading and the end of exams. Helping that was the fact that the DADA position was still open (the real Moody had been found, but wasn't interested in teaching and needed an extended stay in Madam Pomfrey's care). However, that was a constant from which people seemed to, oddly enough, draw comfort.

* * *

~~Fin~~

As always, reviews are very welcome.

Also feel free to find me on tumblr (fins-illusion. tumblr. com) and poke me on there, too!

The niffler-filled maze task will be up next Wednesday!

~Fins


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Alright, the final, cracky chapter is here. Please note that this is un-Beta'd (because I forgot about it and started writing at like 9:30pm), and is written with an injured left pinky so the spelling might get kinda wonky in areas. On another note, updated beta'd chapters should be up this weekend!

Thanks for taking the time to read and stick with this story!

* * *

"Champions, step forward." Ludo Bagman said, face unusually serious.

Warily, as the man hadn't been this serious for the first task – the one with _dragons_ , the champions step towards the man.

"Good, good. Now, Ms. Suzuki, choose a leash." Bagman whipped his left hand from behind his back and presented the multicolored strips of leather to the five champions.

Now, all of the champions were even more concerned. What creatures would they be dealing with _this_ time? And how were they _worse_ than nesting mother dragons?

Reina, honestly, was most concerned with how close she would have to get to this creature – beating a dragon was like a spar. Caring for one was another thing entirely – and how would that even help with getting to the center of a maze and finding the stupid cup?

(She had a history of destroying the _Jigokuchou_ messenger butterflies – she kept overloading them with reiatsu and they tended to explode as a result. Given the way things were, magic wasn't guaranteed to make whatever she had to deal with more durable.)

"A what?" Reina asked, hoping that she had misheard.

"A leash," Bagman repeated. "Choose one on Mr. Filch's mar-"

The cannon blast went off.

"The blue one," Reina said, and grabbed the leash. She had only a moment to secure her grip before she was pulled off her feet and down the tunnel at the opening of the maze.

"Ah, yes. Well. The maze you see in front of you is the one you'll be facing underneath Hogwarts' lovely Quidditch pitch and is for the audience's entertainment – of course, it also lets the judges see where you are and how you fair against the different challenges of the maze. Now, Mr. Potter?" Bagman offers the leash to Harry, who decides to take the bright red one, only to also be pulled down the equivalent rabbit hole, too.

Landing on a pile of leaves that is thankfully _not_ Devil's Snare, Harry is quickly jerked down the tunnel.

" _Lumos_!" Harry shouted, before calling down the tunnel, "Hey – hey! Slow down!"

Some snuffling is his only reply, although there seemed to be slightly less strain on his arm after his exclamation. At least he hadn't heard clacking or sparks – Harry had had enough of a problem dealing with the probably illegally bred Blast-Ended Skrewts in Care of Magical Creatures. He didn't need to be magically attached to a leash of one beneath the Quidditch pitch and racing to get the Triwizard Cup.

What felt like an hour later, Harry really began questioning his life and his luck. "Okay, so. Still running after some unknown creature I'm currently attached to in a dark maze with things that may or may not want to kill me. Why isn't it a nice, brightly lit tunnel?" Harry panted.

"And why are you not quiet, little one?" A woman's voice purrs from his left.

Harry tries to stop, but whatever he's attached to has no interest in stopping.

"Um…"

"You're not going the right direction, you know," the voice said again, its owner apparently moving to keep pace with Harry.

"I – okay, that's it," Harry growled in the direction of the creature pulling him along. " _Imobilis_!"

Five attempts later, and Harry was finally able to stop.

"Okay, now to find out what's been pulling me along," Harry muttered. The laugh off to his left was just as disconcerting as when the person or being had spoken, but Harry was pretty sure that he was, at that moment, too entertaining to be killed.

Summoning whatever was at the end of the leash, Harry quickly placed his wand in his mouth to free his right hand, and was nearly bowled over by a silky dark blob wearing a bright red vest that attached to the other end of Harry's leash.

"A…Niffler?" Harry asked around his wand, but before he was able to say more, the immobilizing spell wore off the creature and it began to wriggle in his hold, reaching for his glasses that were reflecting the light from his wand.

"Look out!" A voice shouted from Harry's right – too late to prevent the collision.

Harry felt the other person's Niffler scramble for his glasses, before it was tossed aside by Harry's Niffler, and sent right to some other shiny thing, and thus yanking the other person along with it…right on top of Harry.

"Ow," Harry groaned, as his Niffler objected to being squished between two humans and thus prevented access to the shiny glasses.

"Are you alright?" Cedric asked from where he was being dragged across Harry's ribcage and (currently biting) Niffler.

"I'm fine…I think. If the Niffler would stop _biting me_."

"Right, uh, give me a minute…." Cedric attempted to get his legs underneath himself without tumbling ass over teakettle.

Suddenly, Bagman's voice boomed from overhead. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the next round of Nifflers will be released…Now!"

Harry and Cedric exchanged looks, while the woman's laugh began again.

Suddenly there was another Niffler on Harry's face, going for his glasses, and Cedric was stuck fighting off one that wanted his watch.

"You're never going to get them to cooperate like that, you know."

"Miss, honestly, you're not being very helpful. Could you please just give us a straight answer?" Cedric snapped. Odd for the normally polite young wizard, but given that the Niffler he was fighting was getting mad enough to try and start gnawing on his wrist, he thought he deserved a break.

Wiggling one hand from beneath the Niffler currently pressed into his stomach, Harry grabbed his wand and petrified the Niffler attempting to steal his glasses.

Cedric, unfortunately, was not at an angle he was comfortable attempting at such close quarters.

(No one had ever managed to figure out if it was possible to accidently curse yourself with the milder jinxs, but Harry really didn't want to find out in this labyrinth.)

"Well, if you so desire and answer…Answer my riddle and I will give you a straight answer. Do not answer and you may leave unharmed by me. Answer wrongly, and I attack."

"Merlin's balls," Cedric groaned, "you found yourself a Sphinx, Potter."

"Why isn't Hermione here for this?" Harry muttered in reply. "She'd love it."

"We will hear your riddle," Cedric sighs.

"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,  
Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt.  
It lies behind stars and under hills,  
And empty holes it fills.  
It comes first and follows after,  
Ends life, kills laughter."

"'Lies behind stars…'" Harry repeated.

"Fills empty holes…" Cedric said.

They stare into the blackness beyond their lit wands, thinking.

"But does it really kill laughter?" Harry mumbled. "Well, we're not laughing now…"

"It sounds like you have an idea Potter."

"Well…maybe…yeah. I'd say it could be…Darkness? Or the Dark?"

"I was thinking similarly, with the whole, 'comes first and follows after.'"

"Can we heard the riddle again?"

The sphinx acquiesced.

"I say the answer is the Dark." Harry said, voice firm, though his palms were sweating enough to allow his Niffler free to have its own go at his glasses.

"Correct," the voice purred again.

"Now, what you seek is closer than it seems. The fastest way is through the left corridor."

"Thanks," Harry gasped around his attack Niffler.

"Thanks," Cedric gritted out, once more distracted by the Niffler on his wrist.

Harry, desperate at this point for some relief, shouted "Accio shiny object!"

He promptly regretted it.

A horde of shiny, silver, glowing blue cups rushed at Cedric and him from all sides, along with a few surprised Nifflers, converged on the two downed teens.

"Merlin's _pants, Potter_!"

"I didn't know that was going to – wait, why are there _more_ cups?" Harry shouted in surprise.

"There's a _Gemnio_ charm that's sometimes placed on important artifacts." Cedric said slowly, "It's meant to duplicate the original endlessly, until the thief is crushed by the weight of the fakes."

The teens stare around themselves as the increasing pile of cups, that duplicated with a quiet popping sound.

"I'm going to die, buried by a pile of fake cups in a maze underneath the Quidditch pitch. I guess that's better than being killed by Voldemort," Harry sighed.

Cedric snorted, breathlessly. "Potter, you have _got_ to get your priorities straight. The point is to _not_ die."

"Yeah, well, I'm not seeing a way out of here. At least the Nifflers are happy." Harry breathed, as he jerked his head at the creatures that seemed to be almost swimming in the pile of silver and blue cups. He regretted that, too, as it moved his mouth from a relatively large pocket of air to right beneath a (presumably) fake cup.

"Honestly, Potter – " Cedric said, shifted slightly, only to be slammed, along with Harry, the dozens of still duplicating cups, and an armada of Nifflers into significantly soggier ground.

Thankfully, this displaced some of the cups currently burying the teens, and they rolled sideways in an attempt to extricate themselves from the pile. This was complicated by the fact they were still attached to some Nifflers exploring the pile of shiny cups, and thus making the pile ever larger.

"Did you know that the cup was a portkey?" Cedric whispered.

"No, but Bagman didn't quite get all the directions out before Suzuki went in, and I was next."

"So this isn't part of the task."

"Honestly, Cedric? Bagman is crazy, this tournament is crazy, _we're_ crazy, and we still might die because of cups. I'm not sure anymore."

Cedric huffed a laugh.

~IiI~

On the other side of the graveyard, Wormtail stuttered at the sight before him.

"M-m-master?"

"What is it Wormtail? Potter should be here, now!"

"T-t-there's a l-large pile of c-cups and no boy in sight…I'm n-not sure h-how well t-this plan was t-thought out?"

"WHAT!"

Consequently, neither noticed the figure clutching a bound Niffler sneak up behind them and knock them out with a conveniently located fake cup.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be," Reina said to the Niffler, currently pouting at her Zanpakutou.

"Now, you can play with my hair stick if you go and find the two boys in the pile, have your friends help, and make sure they get out safely. I'm sure someone would let you have some of the cups afterwards, too."

The Niffler stared at her before it shrugged and wiggled out of its jacket, only to head towards the small mountain of Triwizard Cups. Reina, meanwhile, took the moment to call Kurosaki-taichou.

"The creature is subdued, Taichou. The only problem is the growing pile of cups…"

* * *

Reviews welcomed! (I swear I'm getting to answer them from previous chapters - I'm just currently being steamrolled by school...so another thing that'll be done this weekend, I hope.)

~Fins


End file.
